


Relax my love, let me show you what I can do

by DamnSawyer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 01:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnSawyer/pseuds/DamnSawyer
Summary: “What are you reaching for, my love?” Maggie asked, but it was unnecessary. She had already reached it.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 150





	Relax my love, let me show you what I can do

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short Sanvers + bathtub smut oneshot  
all mistakes are mine.

Maggie sank down into the almost scorching water, wincing slightly, before sighing as her body got used to the warmth. She leaned her head backwards, closing her eyes, loving how the hot water relaxed her sore muscles.

Suddenly, she felt a pair of hands run up her thighs, coming to a stop at her hips, as water moved against her, put into motion by someone leaning towards her.

“Have I ever told you how adorable I think your dimples are?” Alex murmured, and Maggie opened her eyes to look at her fiancée.

She was giving a cute smirk, and Maggie smiled back.

“It wasn’t a long time since the last time, I think,” Maggie answered, letting her fingertips run up and down her girls arms.

“I really think they’re adorable,” Alex repeated, leaning in to give Maggie a feather light kiss.

Putting her arms around her neck, Maggie pulled Alex in for a deeper kiss, stopping only when she was gasping.  
  
“Have I told you how much I adore your freckles?,” Maggie breathed, tugging lightly on her fiancée’s short hair.

Alex smiled a sweet smile, nodding. “I think you might have mentioned it once or twice.”

Maggie returned the smile, before noticing that one of Alex’s hand were moving back towards her thigh. Cocking her head, Maggie raised her brow.

“What are you reaching for, my love?” Maggie asked, but it was unnecessary. She had already reached it.

Biting her lips, Alex let a finger run down her stomach, getting closer and closer to her center, before going back up again, slowly. Maggie shivered, watching her through hooded eyes as she did it once more.

Then she slowly began to circle her clit, and Maggie let her head fall back against the tub, raising her legs, putting them over the edge of the black porcelain. Moaning, she arched her back as Alex picked up the pace.

Maggie saw her grip the edge of the bathtub with a hand, before she leaned over and began to nibble and lick her throat.  
  
As Maggie’s breathing sped up, her chest heaved up and down, her nipples raising from beneath the warm water, up into the colder air, and back down and up. The change in temperature made her nipples harden, and sent almost painful charges of lightning down her body.

It was enough, combined with her fiancée’s mouth and fingers, to send her over the edge. Maggie had to cling to the edge to not slip beneath the surface of the water as her whole body trembled, a small cry escaping through her lips.  
  
A breathless chuckle appeared just beside her ear, and she shivered, triggering a few more clenches.

“Are you okay, babe?” Alex murmured, and Maggie nodded slowly.

“More than okay,” she answered. “I’m feeling amazing. Thank you babe.”

Releasing her hold and sliding her legs back down into the water, Maggie sat up a bit more straight, locking eyes with her and smirking.

“Turn around,” Maggie more or less ordered, and Alex gave her a look of half defiance, before doing as Maggie said.

Wrapping her arms around her waist, Maggie pulled Alex close, resting her chin on her shoulder. Alex gave a light giggle, putting her arms around hers.

“Lean against me and put your legs over the sides of the tub like I did,” Maggie mumbled into her ear, and shivering Alex obeyed. “Now put your hands on the edge too and hold on. I don’t want you drowning, you know.”

Giggling again, this time a bit more nervous and anticipating, Alex raised her hands and gripped the sides of the tub, looking as if she was holding on for dear life.

That was probably for the best, though.

Letting go of Alex, Maggie began massaging her breasts. Softly at first, Maggie slowly applied more pressure, making her fiancée shiver. Every now and then, Maggie let her thumbs flick over her nipples, and she felt them get harder and harder every time she did.

Her breathing became more rapid, her heartbeat increased as Maggie instead started to pinch her nipples, lightly rolling them between her fingertips, but she was not moaning yet. So, Maggie began to give her neck light kisses, before scraping her skin with her teeth, sucking hard on it.

A deep gasp left her lips, and then she started to moan, slightly wriggling beneath Maggie’s touch.

Still working a nipple with one hand, Maggie began to slowly move the other down her stomach, and between her thighs. Alex gave a sharp inhale as Maggie began to slide a finger up and down her heat, touching her clit every time she reached it, making her jolt.

“The water… When you do that, the water flows against me, like a light brushing,” Alex sad, her voice trembling as much as her body.

“Do you like it?” Maggie whispered against her neck, and her fiancée gave an eager nod. Chuckling, Maggie began to run her finger up and down. “Isn’t this better?”

The way Alex pressed back into her, before arching her back, moaning, was answer enough.

"Yes, yes, much better," she gasped, and Maggie chuckled again.  


Maggie let her finger once more run down her slit, before sinking a finger inside of her. Because of the water, it was easy, and Alex sunk down, groaning.

Massaging her, Maggie lowered the other hand beneath the water, and began to move two fingers in quick circles just above her clit, where she knew Alex enjoyed it the most.

Alex began trashing around, water splashing over the edge, as she moaned and groaned and gasped.

Since she had her legs over the edge and still gripped it with her hands, she kept relatively still, but Maggie still found it slightly hard to keep going, but she tried to keep it up as she pushed another finger inside.

She felt her muscles tense around her, before she took a deep breath, holding it, and then released it, sort of relaxing, as her muscles began to clench her whole body shaking and trembling.

A quiet _oh, my god_ slipped out of her, before her hands released the edge, and she pulled her arms up against her breasts. Within a moment, she had slipped down beneath the surface, and Maggie just stared at her, unable to comprehend what had just happened.

A second later, Alex broke through the surface, gasping and couching, leaning forward. Trying to keep from laughing, Maggie rubbed her back, helping her bring her legs back down into the water.

"I told you to keep a hold on the edge, babe," Maggie said, pulling her close and kissing her wet hair.  
  
"It was not my fault, I slipped!" she said with a last cough, shaking slightly. "I'm getting cold..."  
  
During all the flailing, a lot of water had gotten out of the tub, and it had started to cool down.  
  
"Maybe we should go up?" Maggie said with a sigh.  
  
Alex turned slightly, glancing at her over her shoulder, and Maggie saw the mischievous smile on her lips.  
  
"I think I can make it up for you," she murmured, before rising and stepping out of the bath, reaching out a hand for her fiancée.  
  
Smiling, she took it, and got out of the tub.


End file.
